<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bated Breath by adrianna_m_scovill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353810">Bated Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill'>adrianna_m_scovill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for Barba broaching the subject of breathplay for the first time, with Carisi on the receiving end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bated Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/gifts">detective_giggles</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carisi woke to the light caress of Barba running a finger into the hollow of his throat, the touch so soft that it was barely there at all. Carisi smiled as his eyes fluttered open, and he stretched lazily under the comforting heat of the blanket draped over him. They were on Barba’s sofa, and Barba was pressed up close against him beneath the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The television was dark, silent. Carisi had missed the end of the movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Barba said, and his voice was as soft as his touch. He started to draw his hand back but paused and let it settle against Carisi’s chest, instead. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Carisi answered on a yawn. He shifted so he could lay his head on Barba’s shoulder for a few seconds while he fought the urge to slip back into sleep. “Not a very exciting date,” he murmured, but he smiled when he felt Barba kiss his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a long week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” Carisi turned his face into Barba’s shirt, trying in vain to stifle another yawn. He felt Barba’s hand slip up to the side of his neck, felt the pad of one thumb graze lightly over his adam’s apple, and he felt a thrill ripple through him at the tickling caress. He put his own hand on Barba’s stomach and felt the other man’s breath catch. “You want me to stay the night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi ended up staying over more often than not recently, but he didn’t like to assume. He knew Barba liked his space and quiet—but he also knew that Barba could be very cuddly and affectionate, especially after sex. Or when they were simply snuggled together, warm and cozy, like they were now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi slid his hand a little lower to find the hem of Barba’s t-shirt, and inched his fingers up underneath to find bare, warm skin. “Wanna move to the bed?” he asked, “or stay here?” He turned his face up, nosing under Barba’s jaw, but he paused when he sensed Barba’s hesitation. Drawing back so he could see Barba’s face, he asked, “Something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Barba smiled, but there was a hint of worry, or preoccupation, in the lines of his forehead. He plucked at the collar of Carisi’s shirt for a few seconds. “You’ve got a mark, here,” he said, touching his thumb to a dark hickey just barely visible at the rim of his shirt. It was from earlier that evening, when they’d spent a few minutes rather aggressively making out before settling in to watch a movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Carisi said, trying to gauge Barba’s mood. Carisi had given explicit permission in the earliest days of their relationship for Barba to mark him up, as long as the marks weren’t openly visible outside his clothes. Barba enjoyed branding Carisi’s skin, and Carisi enjoyed being branded by Barba. “I like it—you know I do,” he added, but his voice went up a little at the end, laced with a bit of uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Barba agreed. His smile was more genuine, but he paused before continuing. “We haven’t really discussed...things we might be interested in trying. With each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not,” Carisi agreed. He was surprised, because he thought it should be pretty obvious by now that he was up for almost anything. “There something specific you wanna ask me?” he guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba’s gaze dropped to Carisi’s mouth. He seemed to be debating, and Carisi fingered gently at the curls on Barba’s chest while he waited. After a moment, Barba trailed his fingers slowly along the side of Carisi’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever let anyone choke you?” Barba’s eyes rose to meet Carisi’s, and Carisi could read the other man’s worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I choke on your dick all the time,” Carisi joked, but he hesitated when Barba’s mood didn’t seem to lighten. “You mean during sex? Like, breathplay stuff?” They’d gotten rough a few times, but they’d never ventured into explicit BDSM territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Barba’s hand settled at Carisi’s throat, but there was no pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I mean, I heard it can make things more intense, y’know, but I guess you really gotta trust the other person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Barba said. His hand shifted away from Carisi’s throat to rest against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never been with anyone I’d trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much,” Carisi said, watching Barba’s face as he paused to consider. “Until now,” he finally added. He felt a rush of desire when Barba’s nostrils flared, when his eyes darkened. “You sayin it’s somethin you wanna do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba curled his fingers into Carisi’s shirt. “For the record, I don’t ever want you to agree to something just because you think I want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi smiled. “Yeah. Ditto,” he said, earning himself an amused snort in response. “I can’t promise I’ll like it, but I prob’ly will if you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba snaked his fingers up into Carisi’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The pressure of his lips was hard, but his tongue was gentle and slow as it worked its way into Carisi’s mouth. Carisi made a happy sound and pressed closer, sliding his hand higher under Barba’s shirt to thumb at his nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba sighed softly through his nose before drawing back just far enough to search Carisi’s eyes. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore tonight. Let’s go to bed.” He paused, and his lips curved into a smile. “We can sleep in tomorrow.” He ran his thumb over Carisi’s cheek. “You can stay all weekend...if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do want,” Carisi said, folding the blanket aside and rolling up to straddle Barba’s lap. He planted his ass on Barba’s legs, his knees pushing into the cushions bracketing Barba’s hips, and rested his elbows on Barba’s shoulders as he leaned in for a slow, teasing kiss. “I like waking up with you,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba cupped Carisi’s ass and pulled him closer, and Carisi obediently ground against him for a few seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanna talk about this idea of yours,” Carisi said. He nipped gently at Barba’s lower lip. “You were obviously thinking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking about...discussing it,” Barba said, tugging at the bottom of Carisi’s shirt. Carisi lifted his arms and let Barba strip off the shirt and toss it aside. Barba slid his palms over Carisi’s chest. “And while we’re at it, if there’s anything you’d like to put on the table—” He stopped when Carisi took hold of his wrist and guided his hand up to the base of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should do it,” Carisi said quietly, his dimples flashing when he felt Barba’s fingers shift experimentally against his skin. “You know I’m good at following directions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you want to be,” Barba accused, raising a brow, but the snark was half-hearted. He was distracted by the expanse of Carisi’s throat as Carisi tipped up his chin to give him full access.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me what you want me to do.” Carisi leaned into Barba’s hand. “Like this? Or is it easier from behind? Maybe you hook an arm around my neck…” He trailed off, thinking about the logistical problems inherent in their height difference. “Or do you use something—like a tie?” He didn’t comment on the fact that he could feel Barba hardening against him, beginning to strain at the worn cotton of his sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy there, tiger,” Barba said, sounding amused. “While I’m enjoying the enthusiasm, you’ve been awake for three minutes. And if you keep grinding in my lap we won’t make it to—” He broke off with a grunt when Carisi spread his knees further apart on the sofa so he could press his crotch more firmly against Barba’s. “Christ. Your legs’ll cramp,” Barba warned, but his fingers dug into Carisi’s hip to keep him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi was gangly, sometimes awkward with his limbs, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing and able to twist into inconvenient positions to get the job done. At the merest hint of something Barba wanted, Carisi would knot himself into a pretzel to accommodate, and Barba appreciated the sentiment as much as the physical aspect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I hurting you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Barba answered, searching Carisi’s face. “You know I don’t want to hurt you...right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah,” Carisi said. He ducked his head to brush his lips against Barba’s. “I trust you. Tell me what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba ran the pad of his thumb up and down Carisi’s jugular. “Always so eager to please,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi stilled for several seconds before pulling back to look at Barba’s face. “Making you happy makes me happy,” he said. “But if I get carried away—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba slid his hand around the back of Carisi’s head and pulled him down for another kiss, running his tongue over Carisi’s lips until he felt the tension leave the other man’s muscles. With their erections pressed together, separated by two thin layers of cotton, Barba could feel exactly how eager Carisi was to make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi hummed against Barba’s mouth and squirmed in his lap, and all thoughts of moving to the bedroom left Barba’s mind. He broke away from Carisi’s lips and leaned his head back against the sofa for a few seconds, looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi grinned, equal parts embarrassed and pleased. “Nah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba grabbed Carisi’s hands, drawing them up to his shoulders. “Put your hands here,” he commanded softly, and Carisi obediently curled his fingers over Barba’s shoulders. “Any time you want to stop, push. If your arms are too tired, all you have to do is tap your fingers. Try it, let me feel you tap.” He smiled when Carisi obliged. “Good. If you start to pass out, I might slap you. Is that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slap me?” Carisi swallowed and licked his lips, wiggling a little. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not hard, and only as a precaution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. That’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonny. If you’re not—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, really. I trust you. One question. If my hands are up here, how’m I s’posed to get you off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba chuckled. “Don’t worry about me.” He reached up and curved his left hand around Carisi’s throat. “Lean into it, see how it feels.” He watched Carisi’s face as the former detective shifted his knees and pushed his neck between Barba’s thumb and forefinger. He leaned forward until his breath stopped, and he stayed there until his lips started to tingle. “Push yourself up,” Barba commanded, and Carisi immediately straightened his elbows to relieve the pressure against his throat. “Don’t overdo it. Just enough pressure to cut off your breath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi nodded and shifted, once more leaning into Barba’s hand. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed as he let himself relax into the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eyes on me,” Barba ordered, his command soft but undeniable. “There you go.” Barba watched, counting silently, making sure Carisi didn’t let his eagerness to please get the best of him. Carisi shifted back enough to draw a breath and then pressed forward, and Barba could feel the other man’s cock twitching in his sweats. “The little headrush is good, right?” he asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached his right hand down between their bodies and slipped it into the front of Carisi’s pants, pulling him free. Carisi made a strangled sound, his hips bucking. His fingers dug into Barba’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba stroked him slowly at first, watching as Carisi choked himself repeatedly against his hand. Barba thought he might come simply from watching Carisi—the way he struggled to keep his eyes open while his lashes fluttered, the way his face paled and darkened, the way his lips trembled when he drew each grounding breath. But this wasn’t about Barba, not this time. It was about testing Carisi’s body, about making sure he was enjoying himself instead of merely trying to please Barba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi’s cock was leaking, and Barba quickened his strokes, spreading the other man’s precum as he worked his erection in the tight space between their bodies. His own cock was throbbing, neglected inside his sweats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi’s body shuddered, and his eyes rolled closed as he came. Barba loosened his hand on the other man’s throat and watched Carisi draw a shaky breath, watched as he struggled to open his eyes as his orgasm tore through him. Barba knew that the rush of blood and oxygen had his head spinning and his ears roaring. Carisi wasn’t thinking, he was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Barba worked him through his climax with even strokes until Carisi collapsed against him. He was breathing raggedly, his body heavy and limp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huhn,” Carisi answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba grabbed the other man’s chin and lifted his flushed face, and Carisi blinked him into focus. “Are you good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Carisi breathed. His body was trembling, but he smiled as he pushed himself backward. Barba reached out a hand to try to steady him, but Carisi didn’t get to his feet. He slipped himself off Barba’s lap and sank onto his knees, pushing Barba’s thighs apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Barba said, but Carisi was already tugging Barba’s pants down to free his dark, slick cock. “Don’t hurt yourself. You’re already lighthead—” The word died in his throat when Carisi swallowed his erection. Groaning, Barba started to reach for Carisi’s hair, remembering in the nick of time that his hand and wrist were dripping with the other man’s cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi gagged and choked, spluttering around Barba’s cock, and Barba was too close to the edge to stop himself. He came with a curse, emptying himself into Carisi’s tired throat, his head dropping back against the sofa as his muscles rippled and jerked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carisi released him and sat back on his feet, swiping a shaky hand over his face as he looked at Barba. Barba held down a hand and helped Carisi crawl back up into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba kissed him, feeling the heavy rise and fall of Carisi’s body as he struggled to get back to a regular breathing pattern, and Barba was overwhelmed by Carisi’s trust and willingness to put himself literally in Barba’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makin a mess,” Carisi said against his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Tell me how you feel.” Barba drew back and ran his clean hand over Carisi’s face, searching his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Good,” Carisi repeated. He looked a little dazed, but fully aware of himself. “We can go harder next time. I like the...the rush.” He plucked at Barba’s shirt, grimacing at the wet streaks of cum soaking into the cotton. “Was it okay for you? I mean...was I okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are perfect. If you’re okay to stand, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Carisi said as he got slowly and carefully to his feet. “I guess the date got more interesting.” He pulled Barba to his feet but paused to make sure he had his bearings and wasn’t dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barba leaned up and kissed him. “I will never complain about you sleeping beside me,” he murmured, giving Carisi another quick kiss before they started toward the bathroom together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>